


What We Deserve

by zarabithia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world where Steph is Dick's sidekick, Tim still gets a brick to the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



Steph crossed her arms and glared at her mentor defiantly. "He deserved it."

The brat that had followed her home gave an indignant snort that Steph was sure he thought was sly, instead of obnoxious.

Dick placed his hands on his hips - Oracle did a much better job at the "angry mom" stance, Steph thought. And if Dick was aiming for "angry dad" stance... well, granted, Dick wasn't evil and her father was, so there were some definite differences...

But, no, he mostly sucked at the "angry dad" stance too.

"What exactly did he do to deserve getting a brick to the face, Flamebird?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "He was trying to get in on my case. I had it under control. And then he interrupted and screwed everything up!"

"I was trying to help you from getting hurt! You obviously need help or Rizzoli wouldn't have -"

"I had Rizzoli under control, until you butted in."

"That was control? Because it looked like he was about to shoot you in the back of the head."

"Maybe you need your eyesight checked, boy wonder."

"If you'd been working with Batman - "

"But I'm not. I work with Nightwing. Always have, always will. Just because you're jealous that your kiddie crush just isn't that into you..."

"It's a good thing you don't," Tim retorted angrily, and Steph saw that the "crush" comment hit a little too deeply. Apparently Batgirl had been right about her hunch.

"Yeah, because he'd probably fire me and get my ass killed?" Steph retorted, which she realized was a shitty thing to say exactly five seconds after it left her mouth.

The fact that Dick stopped pretending to look like an "angry dad," and more like someone had socked him in the gut (an expression matched by the Boy Wonder) confirmed that.

"Um," Stephanie began.

"I think," Dick said softly. "You should go grab some practice with Bette and Cass. We'll talk about this later."

"Right," Steph said, beating a hasty exit, because Dick did a far better job at "disappointed dad" than he did at "angry dad."

She did shoot one last look at the Boy Wonder before she ducked out of the room. He was much cuter when he didn't look so sad, and she had a lingering guilt for making him look that way in the first place.

He still deserved the brick to the face, though.


End file.
